Double Love
by tinabug
Summary: Kagome would do whatever it took to guard the jewel. Pissing off dark lords and garnering the attention of Princes and Kings just happen to be a side effect of that. This should be a Legolas/Kagome/Aragorn fic.
1. Chapter 1

Elrond sighed as he sank down into the chair behind his desk. The young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, was resting after being healed. It wasn't the healing that had him feeling weary but the thought of the ring once again being brought into play. War would come soon now, no matter what route they chose. He had already sent out the summons for a council meeting to take place. He had also arranged for all the rooms to be ready as many should start showing up soon.

What troubled his mind was that Arwen and Aragorn had both disappeared to apparently talk alone and he was very nervous. Her love had seemed to wane for the ranger but she was so hard to read. He only hoped that he would not be losing his daughter here soon. His heart was already heavy from being separated from his wife. He did not know if he could stand to be parted from his beloved daughter as well. Aragorn seemed to not have been aging for many years but still he knew that the man's place was here where he needed to take up his place as king. If his daughter stayed then she would not sail with them to the Undying Lands when the time came.

What had him even more worried was that Gandalf had showed up and informed him of the treachery of Saruman the White and how he had already joined the enemy, Sauron. But where they had lost one powerful wizard they had gained the help of another powerful being.

Neither Gandalf nor Elrond knew what to call the young woman that had been held prisoner with Gandalf and freed at the same time. All they knew was her name was Kagome and in order to stop the evil from gaining a powerful jewel they knew nothing about, she had swallowed it and transformed into something new.

Gandalf's recollection of the event was something Elrond was still trying to process. When Gandalf had found himself imprisoned atop the tower a woman was already there. She had obviously been tortured and beaten yet there was a fire in her eyes that showed she was not broken or beaten. In fact she was downright pissed and had vowed Saruman would never get what he sought, no matter what. When she had realized that Gandalf was a prisoner as well she had told him that she was captured because she held onto a powerful object and that Sauron had ordered Saruman to retrieve it from her in any way possible.

Saruman had only one rule given to him from Sauron and that was that Kagome not be stripped of her purity. He wanted that right as his own. Even then, Gandalf believed that would not have broken the apparently strong willed woman.

Saruman had taunted both of them with the knowledge that the ring of power had been discovered to exist and would be found soon and then all would bow. Kagome's response to that had been anything but ladylike. Her response was to tell the White wizard to fuck off and go be an orc's bitch. Saruman had then unleashed a powerful spell on her which had thrown her into the tower breaking the ground she landed on leaving her in a small crater.

Gandalf stated that Saruman had left only after seeing her breathing with the comment that she should learn her place. Kagome had woken up to find that she finally had something sharp. The broken pieces of the tower were exactly what she needed. She had looked straight up at Gandalf, "He will never get what he wants. I will do what should have been done in the first place." She had then brought the piece of rock into her side cutting deep. He had rushed to her side wondering why she did something so foolish when he saw it. A small jewel had fallen out of her side. He held her as she coughed up blood.

"Please," she had stated, "Put the jewel in my mouth. Hurry!"

He was so shocked that he did as she asked. She had then clamped down hard on the jewel and he had heard it shatter in her mouth. She then glowed so bright that the whole sky had lit up. When the light cleared she lay in his arm changed from how she was before. Her hair was longer, to at least her waist he guessed, and her ears had grown points. Bright blue eyes blinked up at his form, "The eagles are coming. Saruman will not get what he wants." She had then passed out in his arms.

He had held her to him tightly when he heard the scream from Saruman.

"What have you done you stupid woman," Saruman screamed out storming onto the top of the tower. His staff radiating power in his fury as there was no mistaking the blast of power Kagome had given off when absorbing the jewel. So great was his fury that he hadn't realized how close to the edge both Gandalf and Kagome were.

Gandalf noticed though. He still had the young woman tucked close to his chest. At the next blast of Saruman's power, he let it throw himself and Kagome off the tower. The eagle had caught both of them on its back and they swooped up quickly into the air and away from the tower will all the haste the bird had.

As they crossed the mountains and got closer to Rivendell, Kagome began to stir slightly. "Are we off of that cursed tower?" She asked.

"Indeed we are. It seems none were expecting your actions. Saruman was quite upset my dear. I do believe you surprised him and pissed him off," Gandalf answered with a small smile her way. She had barely moved herself but he didn't expect her to. The amount of magic she had used would leave anyone immobilized for quite a while.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. "I told that bastard not to underestimate me. Where are we going now?" she asked. She already seemed to be drifting off into unconsciousness. It seemed as if only the thought of knowing if they were going to safety or not kept her awake along enough to find out the answer.

"We are going to the elves, Kagome. We can find healing and shelter there," Gandalf was quick to answer. He could sense her ability to stay conscious was costing her. She nodded her head just the slightest and a small, brief smile was on her face before she was once again unconscious.

There were many elves ready once he arrived. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel had been the first two to see them when they landed. He had explained what he could before Glorfindel picked up Kagome to take her to be healed. His golden power was already working on her before they were out of sight.

Elrond gave out orders for a rider to be sent to find the hobbits and for Gandalf to be seen to as well. He then turned and went to help heal Kagome and to see what he could make of her. While healing her he did not find out much and neither could Glorfindel. Both had concluded though that she didn't feel or seem evil. She looked like an elf but felt closer to an Istari but all Istari had been accounted for and she did not seem to be one of the blue wizards.

They could feel her magic and knew she was strong but perhaps not stronger than Gandalf and not stronger than Glorfindel. It was Glorfindel who said he would stay behind until Kagome woke up and once she talked to him then he would report back to Elrond with what he found out. It was also to ensure someone was available for when she woke up so she would not panic and think she had been captured again.

* * *

Arwen had rode as hard and fast as she could. It was luck that she spotted the ranger when she did. Once she had the injured hobbit secured on the horse with her she had set off as fast as she could. The Nazgul were right on her tail and she knew she would have no rest until she crossed the river where the power of her people would stop them.

She continued to dodge them as she directed her horse to dodge them as they got closer and closer. She managed to evade them but just barely as they weaved themselves through the trees. She urged her mount on faster as they cleared the forest and the river was ahead.

She had made it almost across when she turned drawing her sword as she did. Her arm tightened on the hobbit in her grasp. "If you want him," she spoke with strength and a hint of teasing in her voice, "then come and claim him." Her smirk was meant to draw the Nazgul into charging her.

Their answer was to form a line and then draw their swords. They let loose a horrible screeching sound as they began to slowly advance. It was as if they were trying to intimidate the she-elf with just their appearance alone.

Arwen couldn't drop the smirk if she wanted to. If these Nazgul thought to scare her then they would have to try a whole lot harder than that. She heard the beating of the waves before she saw it. The Nazgul only had a moment to turn their heads before they found themselves washed away in great waves that seemed as thundering horses.

She allowed her horse a few moments of rest before she turned and headed back to Rivendell. Frodo was fading and she had to hurry. A whole company of elves were waiting for her arrival. She took Frodo herself to a room where her father and other healers were waiting and left her horse to the others who had been waiting on her.

Once the healing was over, Arwen and her father left the room. She followed him to his study where he informed her that summons for the council meeting had already been sent out. Preparations were being made right now and he wanted her help later on with making sure everything was ready. She gave her consent as a servant came in and informed them that the other hobbits and the ranger had arrived. Someone had already been sent to inform Gandalf of the news.

Arwen shared a look with her father that seemed to speak volumes. She was pleading with her eyes to go and speak with Aragorn.

Elrond found himself giving in as he knew it would happen no matter what. "Go to him, Arwen. I will see that lodging and food is prepared for the other hobbits. They will all want to know of the fate of Frodo as well." She gave him a grateful look and rose to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then hurried out the door to speak with Aragorn.

She found him standing in front of the shattered sword of his ancestors. A sigh passed her lips as she well knew his thoughts by then. Her steps were light though she knew he had heard them. "You are not your ancestors, Aragorn." She stopped a few feet from him and waited for him to turn to her. She did not have to wait but a moment before he turned to her.

"Arwen," her name was but a whisper as he got a good look at her. Here he was not hurried by hobbits, injuries or Nazgul. He waited for the beating of his heart to increase or for his breathe to falter but neither happened. His keen eyes also caught the fact that the same was true for her as well.

"It is good to see you are safe," he said even as he came forward and laid his hand across the small scratch she had sustained on her race home. "I trust Frodo made it as well," he asked sincerely. He had cupped her cheek but let his hand fall quickly back to his sides. He had felt none of the old stirrings and she had not reacted either. Somehow he found this okay though.

Arwen gave him a sad smile full of wistfulness as she noticed his reactions and noted her own. It seems they had both come to the same conclusion as the other. There was peace to be found in that though as now one would not leave behind the other.

"We made it back just in time. Father has already called for a council meeting. When everyone gets here it shall take place. You will have a few days to rest," she told him as both moved to head toward the gardens.

"Have you heard any news of Gandalf?" Aragorn asked just as they walked into the gardens.

She was not sure of what all her father wanted her to reveal but he had not cautioned her on any censorship so she felt safe in telling him. "Gandalf has come with grave news. The White wizard has betrayed Middle Earth and joined forces with Sauron. He was held prisoner but he managed to escape with the help of another captive by the name of Kagome. She is something my people have never come across," she told Aragorn who look confused at that.

The elves were an ancient race full of knowledge. For them to not know something was quite unusual. "Is she a threat?" was his first question.

Arwen looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Gandalf nor father think so but she is still asleep. From Gandalf's recollection of the event, she had been captured for an object of power which was a jewel. She had been tortured but refused to give into Saruman. In order to stop Saruman, Gandalf said that she absorbed and destroyed this jewel. Nothing else will be known about the female until she wakes up. Glorfindel will be with her until she wakes," she said answering his question.

During the conversation they had moved to where they were holding hands. Both looked nervous and not knowing where to start. Aragorn decided to start the conversation first by giving Arwen a tender kiss on the forehead. "It seems that our previous feelings have waned in both of us and yet our friendship remains strong," Aragorn stated. He had a gentle smile on his face.

Arwen answered his statement by giving a tender kiss to Aragorn's forehead. "I believe you speak the truth Aragorn. Our paths while they were together for a while have now seemed to go different ways. You are still a dear friend to me though."

Neither knew where they would go from here but they knew that they would always remain friends and would cherish what they did have while they had it. They embraced each other tightly almost as if it was a last farewell to their feelings. When they released each other it was a new beginning for both of them. Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn were now on separate paths.

"I will go and speak with my father. You should find Gandalf," Arwen stated quickly and left quickly.

Aragorn watched her go with a bittersweet feeling but glad to have an understanding between them and a mutual one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn let his mind wander as he made the walk over to the healing quarters. If Gandalf had indeed brought back someone wounded then they would be in that direction.

His mind wandered over the conversation he had with Arwen. He was sad but he was also at peace with the mutual agreement they had come to. He had loved her but it was not an all-consuming love for either of them. There was too much between them for them to have the future both wanted. She would always hold a place in his heart though.

He glanced up to make sure he was still on course before going back to his thoughts. The ring was back which meant darkness was coming. The betrayal of Saruman was great. That left basically only Gandalf as the only Ishtari to help them. Radagast would not get involved unless he was left with no choice. The blue wizards were no hope as they had not been seen in forever.

There was also the unknown person named Kagome. They would have to discern quickly whether or not she was a threat quickly. He would trust Gandalf's judgment on that once the female was awake. She would not be able to fool the wizard long and after Saruman's betrayal he would probably be even more careful in whom he chooses to trust.

He moved to the side as a group of healers exited a room and made their way down the halls. He was just in time as he caught a glimpse of Gandalf standing beside a bed with a black haired female lying in the bed. It must have been this Kagome woman.

"Gandalf," Aragorn greeted as he opened the door and stepped into the room. His eyes scanned the room and were pleased to see it was just him and the unconscious woman inside.

"Aahhh, Aragorn. It is good to see you all made it back," Gandalf greeted back.

Aragorn moved to stand next to Gandalf while looking him over to check for any injuries. Finding nothing wrong with him he put a hand on his back in greeting. "I am glad to see you as well my old friend. I heard you ran into some trouble as well," he told Gandalf with a hint of questioning and curiosity in his voice.

Gandalf put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder with a grave look on his face. "Saruman is a fool. He has betrayed everything he ever stood for by turning to Sauron. But there is some hope," Gandalf stated while gesturing towards the bedridden young woman.

Aragorn took the time to finally study the woman in detail. He noted her long hair and her pointed ears. "Had Arwen not told me she was unknown to her people, I would think her an elf," it came out as a whisper as he continued to study her. Her hands were long and delicate looking laying on top of the blanket but there was some muscling to her that suggested she could handle work and perhaps even a weapon though her hands didn't seem calloused enough for a sword. He wondered if perhaps she used a bow then.

Gandalf was quiet as he watched Aragorn study the young woman. He knew the thoughts in the Ranger's mind were many and heavy. Things were coming and Aragorn was going to have to stop running and embrace his destiny or the world of men would fall to darkness. These thoughts he kept to himself for now.

Aragorn decided he had studied the woman enough for the moment. He would find out more once she was awake. For now he wanted to know the tale of how Gandalf had met the woman and to talk about the upcoming council meeting. "How does she figure into all of this?" He asked.

Gandalf quickly told Aragorn what he had seen and his thoughts on the matter. "She stood against everything that Saruman threw her way. She did not give into torture and it looked as if she had been there at least a few days before I arrived. Her will could not be moved no matter what was thrown at her. For weeks Saruman tried to break her and she took the abuse. She will have to be carefully watched as I don't know what this jewel was or did to her. I only know that Saruman wanted it desperately and was willing to do anything to get it."

They both turned to the bed as they heard a groan. The young woman was shifting on the bed. She lifted up and stretched before opening her eyes. She seemed to freeze when she noticed the two men in the room with her. She didn't scream or freak out but glanced at Gandalf and then looked at the other one in the room with her and studied him. His aura definitely stood out to her. It told her that he was strong and while he was conflicted he was good deep down. She had already studied Gandalf's aura.

"You are not an elf," Kagome stated. They were supposed to be with the elf's but this one in front of her was not one. She had thought that they stayed to themselves though she really only knew little of elf's and considering her source she should probably reconsider a lot of that information.

Aragorn couldn't stop his laugh. "You are correct milady." He gave a small bow as he introduced himself. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, at your service milady."

Kagome couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. She ducked her head as she had never gotten use to formalities. "Please, Aragorn, just call me Kagome." She peeked up at him through her lashes. Her hands clasped the blanket tightly to her as she realized the situation she was in. The only thing keeping her calm was knowing that Gandalf was there.

"Gandalf?" Kagome started while looking up at the wizard startled, "are we with the elves?" She wanted to make sure they were safe. She knew so little of this world but the jewel had told her she could trust the elves and the one named Gandalf and Radagast.

Gandalf leaned on his staff as he stared intently at Kagome on the bed. He stared long and deep enough for her to fidget. "The eagles brought us safely to the elves. You are in the elven city Rivendell ruled by Lord Elrond." He finally decided to answer her. She was handling all of this rather well.

Kagome smiled but then sighed as she stared down at the bedding. She had been on that tower of Saruman's long enough to accept the fact that she wouldn't get back to her friends if she destroyed the tower but that didn't mean she would stop missing them. What was weighing on her mind now was how to explain to these people how she got here though she knew they'd have to believe a part of it as Gandalf himself had witnessed her transformation. It wasn't everyday though that you had to explain to people that an evil bad guy had learned of a wishing jewel and had you ripped from your time so he could have a powerful body though she had heard he was looking for some ring of power so maybe they would believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gandalf and Aragorn shared a look as the young woman seemed to be staring down at her lap in sadness. Neither knew quite what to do. That decision was taken from them when the door opened back up.

Glorfindel paused as he found three sets of eyes on him. When he noticed that the young woman was awake and staring at him apprehensively, he gave her a small smile and introduced himself, "It is good to see that you are awake, Lady Kagome. My name is Glorfindel. If you are feeling up to it, I will go and inform Lord Elrond that you are awake."

Kagome smiled up at Glorfindel in gratitude, "Thank you. I would very much like to speak with Lord Elrond."

Glorfindel gave her a nod of the head and then turned and left the room. Elrond had wanted to be informed as soon as she awoke. He was relieved that she was up quickly as that meant answers sooner rather than later. He had found himself curious about her as well. When he had assisted in healing her, he had felt her power. It was vast and pure. Her power's source was also a mystery. It felt like an Ishtari but also felt like the power of a firstborn elf. It would be interesting to learn more about her powers and about her as well.

Gandalf and Aragorn both sat down in the chairs provided in the room. They both planned on being here when Elrond came in to question her. Her loyalties and powers were unknown, so it would be unwise to leave her alone with the Elven Lord.

"I was not out for that long, was I?" Kagome asked while looking at Gandalf.

"No. The eagles got us here swiftly. The elves were able to heal you pretty quickly. Lord Elrond helped in your healing, as well as Glorfindel, the one you just met," Gandalf explained to her. He was just glad to see that her look of sadness had disappeared and now she just looked at him curiously.

"Then I will have to make sure and thank them," Kagome said while smiling.

"Your thanks is greatly appreciated, Lady Kagome," Glorfindel said as he stepped back into the room with Lord Elrond right behind him.

Kagome straightened up as best she could in the bed and focused on the two in the room. She hadn't even felt them coming towards her. It seemed that she would have to learn her new powers and how to focus them. But first, she was going to have to explain to these people who she was and how she had gotten here.

"Lady Kagome," Elrond nodded his head in greeting towards her as he came to stand beside the bed, "It is good to see that you are well and awake."

"Lord Elrond," Kagome said back in greeting, "It's good to finally be awake. I must thank you for your help." She really was grateful for all their help. She was also hopeful they could help her understand what she had become. She could feel powers flowing beneath her skin but she had not been able to test them. Her priestess powers were still with her but she could feel them mixing with these new powers of hers and she didn't know how they would turn out.

"Your thanks are much appreciated. Gandalf has told us how you were able to foil the enemies plan in obtaining a powerful jewel and for that I must give you the thanks of myself and my people. Had he gained this powerful jewel then it would not have ended well. I do have one question for you though, my lady. What was the jewel he wanted from you and what could it do?" Lord Elrond asked.

Kagome gave a sad smile at that question and looked down at her lap. She began picking at the blanket in her lap and was glad they were being patient with her and giving her time to order her thoughts. She figured the best place she could start would be what the jewel was and how it was created and what it could accomplish.

She watched their faces closely as she told them about the jewel. What she found on their faces helped to ease her anxiety and nervousness. They believed her one hundred percent and even seemed disturbed about the power of the jewel. She then explained to them who she was and about her adventures on breaking the jewel and then traveling to put it back together. And so with a deep breath she told them about the end battle and how she came to be here.

"Everyone thought there would be this huge, final battle, but they were wrong. Naraku knew that if he confronted us, he would die. In his fear of us, he created one final incarnation. The sole purpose of this incarnation was to pass through worlds and to search for power. The incarnation finally landed in this world and discovered the rings of power. He stole one and brought it back to Naraku. Naraku believed the ring made him more powerful than me, so one night as I was bathing, he attacked. The battle lasted only a few minutes. It ended when I purified his half of the jewel and it then joined with my half," she stopped her story then to reach for her drink.

The whole group were all sitting or standing at attention and hanging onto her every word. She was very detailed and had explained what demons were in her world and how there were priests and priestesses to help battle them along with a group of humans called exterminators. She had also explained how she had training from all of them and from some demons.

"It seems that his arrogance was his downfall," Glorfindel stated as he studied the mysterious young woman. He had no doubt that she was telling the truth. Her powers and tails were not so easily made up but the way she spoke and the expressions crossing her face showed her investment and feelings.

"What happened after the jewel became whole?" Lord Elrond asked. He found himself feeling sorry for the woman in front of him. She had been faced with an almost impossible task but she hadn't given up. She had fought in, where most would have surrendered. More than feeling sorrow for her, he felt respect. She had seen what needed to be done and then did it.

Kagome set down her glass and looked up at Lord Elrond. The look of complete anguish and despair on her face bothered all in the room. "As soon as the jewel was made whole, it sent out an incredible wave of power. I held it in my hands as I tried to contain the power but nothing was working. It was then that I realized that though Naraku's body had been purified, the ring on his hand had not been destroyed but was lying on the ground. It pulsed with its own power and then it struck out at the jewel. Once it was linked to the jewel, it began pulling the jewel and I across dimensions. Power was still flowing from the jewel and then I thought of one way to contain in. My body had housed it for 15 years before being ripped out so I knew it needed to go. I returned it to my side and then found myself dumped upon the top of a tower," she paused there and took another drink.

"It was Saruman's tower that I found myself on. It turns out that when the incarnation of Naraku's came into this world they had gathered the information about me and the jewel. When they gave him the ring, it had been cursed so that it found the jewel it would bring it her. Something went wrong though. They had not expected me to be the one coming. He questioned me on the jewel and demanded I give it to him. I refused and he tortured me for weeks, until finally Gandalf showed up," she stopped speaking and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I knew then that I had been saved. The whole time I had been on the tower, the jewel was inside of me gathering information. It was also able to connect to someone who told me to trust Gandalf and that he would help save us," she stopped as she knew she was going to be questioned now.

"The jewel was sentient?" Lord Elrond asked as he looked deep in thought.

"It was, to an extent. The jewel begged me to end its existence but in order to do that, I knew I'd need to remove it and then absorb it. I knew that if I removed it in front of Saruman, that I would not get the chance to absorb it so the jewel found a connection to someone who could help us. I believe his name was Radagast. He told us he would send the Eagles to our aid and that once I was away I could come to the Elves and destroy the jewel," she stopped speaking and took a long drink.

Gandalf began laughing. He was laughing so hard that everyone was staring at him hardly. "Oh my dear, I am not laughing at you but the fact that Radagast actually helped you out. He tried to stay out of the affairs of others as much as he can."

"Why did you decide to destroy the jewel there then?" Glorfindel asked curiously. Some part of him wondered what the jewel looked and felt like but a larger part was glad it had been destroyed before she stepped foot in Rivendell. The jewel and the ring in the same place could have caused a whole lot of problems.

"I took the first opportunity to destroy it. The jewel had also found out about this One Ring that had been found and if found, then Sauron would be able to find and take the jewel easily. Had I had time, I could have destroyed the jewel completely and stayed the same but I had to destroy it quickly. I shattered the jewel in my mouth and absorbed all of its powers and made it apart of myself. I was able to channel most of the power into making me an immortal and changing my body. The rest of the power mixed with mine so now I don't know exactly what I am or what my powers are," she said and then looked down at her hands which were once again clutched onto the sheets. She knew that she had needed to fit in here as there was no way home and so had asked the powers to turn her into what it thought would benefit her most. She also found herself quite scared. She had finally mastered her powers and then they go and get switched up on her.

"Fear not, Lady Kagome. You mastered your powers before, so I am sure that you will be able to again. As for what you are, I believe I may have a theory," Gandalf said gaining the attention of all those present, especially Kagome's.

"Really?" Kagome asked. She desperately wanted to know. Maybe knowing what she was would help her learn to control her powers better.

"I would feel more comfortable discussing this theory after I have seen what your powers can do," Gandalf stated. If he could get a feel for her power, then he could confirm his theory.

Kagome's face fell at that. She could tell that she was still weak and it would be a few days before her powers grew back to where she could provide him with a true demonstration of her powers.

"Do not worry, my dear," Gandalf said as he stood up, "you will have plenty of time to rest and learn of this world and then you can give a demonstration." He hoped he had been able to lay her worries to rest. She needed to rest and recover and she could also use that time to learn about the new world she found herself in.

Kagome sighed as she understood what Gandalf was saying. She could use this downtime to not only rest but to also find out as much as she could about this world. The jewel had only gathered some basic information. "Thank you," she said as sincerely as she could to Gandalf.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, Lady Kagome. We will try to assist you as much as we can," Lord Elrond said. He had a sinking feeling that she would be needed in this fight against the One Ring and he felt bad for her. She had just left one battlefield to end up on another one. He wanted her to be as prepared as one could get.

Again, Kagome found herself saying thank you. She was bid to get some more rest by Glorfindel and that they would bring her some food and books once she woke up. The last one to leave the room was Aragorn. She found her eyes trailing him as he walked to the door. He had said nothing during the meeting and she wondered his thoughts on all that had occurred. For some her powers and senses were telling her that he was important. She decided she would think on that later and she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion wash over her sending her quickly to sleep.

Aragorn took one last look at the Lady Kagome before he closed the doors. Her story had moved him greatly. She seemed so small and delicate but to hear that she had taken on such a large journey warmed a part of him that he thought long gone. Witnessing Frodo's bravery and now hers, gave him hope for the future. His last glance of her was her quickly falling asleep form. He just knew that he would be back to talk to her once she woke up. He found himself wanting to know more about her and made a silent vow that when she was awake and rested some he would come back and talk to her. He could also tell her about Middle Earth. And perhaps, he could find out why his stomach twisted in knots every time she talked about being injured.

'Things are definitely changing,' he thought as he walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome tossed and turned as her dream began to plague her. She should have known this would happen. She had believed she would be okay with the torture that Saruman had dealt her but she should have known nightmares would be a possibility. Her breaths came out in soft pants as she was remembering being dumped on the tower. Her breaths became heavier and she moaned in fear and pain as she began to toss and turn in the bed as her nightmare got to the scariest part.

A gasp tore from Kagome's throat as she sprang from the bed. She found herself in the corner and in a defensive stance as if her body hadn't realized she was not on that tower but instead safe in a city of elves. It took a few minutes but she was finally able to regain her bearings and realize it was all a dream and that she was safe. Just as she calmed down enough, a voice from outside her doorway caused her to jump.

"Lady Kagome is everything alright in there? Your powers flared for a moment and has many wondering if you are okay," a voice asked just outside her room.

"Its…..It's okay," she said with a tremble in her voice. She didn't recognize the voice but she did recognize his aura. He was the one who had been in her room earlier and had not spoken.

Aragorn sighed upon hearing her stutter. Just like that, he knew things were not truly alright but wondered if he could do anything to help her. He decided he could at least try to help her. He gave a soft knock on the door, "I'm going to come in, my lady."

He waited a moment and when he heard no objections, he opened the door. The sight that met his eyes was enough to know he made the right decision in stopping by her room to check on her. She was in the corner still in a semi-defensive form. He held out his hands in a placating manner as he made his way to the edge of her bed where he sat down. Something had obviously set her off so he wanted to appear as unthreatening as possible.

"Lady Kagome, it's alright. You are safe here. No one here will harm you," Aragorn said while trying to beacon the woman closer to him. He could see the tears sliding down her face and he was hoping he had read the situation correctly. No one was in this room so he could only assume she had a nightmare and from Gandalf had told him had happened to her, it was to be expected.

Kagome studied the male in front of her as she lowered her arms. She watched his actions carefully and tried to listen to his words. Her brain was finally becoming clear and she was starting to realize what the problem was. She had just had a horrible nightmare and while his beckoning arms looked comforting, she was hesitant to go to him. She had only gotten his name and that was it from him. He hadn't even questioned her earlier but when he finally opened his arms once more and beckoned to her, she couldn't stop herself. There was no one else who had come to calm her down and she had no one in this world so she would take comfort where she could.

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief when the woman finally launched herself at him. He was lucky he had braced himself; otherwise she would have knocked him over. He began to murmur words of comfort to her as he ran his hands through her hair. He didn't ask her any questions yet, as she was still crying softly. She was so tiny compared to him that she had curled up into his lap and put her head underneath his chin.

Kagome found that she was slowly relaxing into this man's embrace. For some reason, she didn't even feel embarrassed about her action. Perhaps she was just too overwhelmed with grief to worry about her embarrassment but she was glad that feeling hadn't come up. All she felt from him was comfort and safety. She enjoyed the fact that she was small enough to curl up in his lap. Her tears finally stopped and her breathing was back to normal. Her exhaustion was returning but she figured she did own him an explanation and perhaps admitting to her own fears would make her feel better.

She finally shifted to where she could glance up at him, though her head was still tilted down some, "Thank you," she whispered out and then watched his expression to try and judge why he had helped her.

A small smile lit Aragorn's face when he heard her words. He could also tell that she had calmed down considerably and even now her body was slumping in exhaustion. "You are welcome," he told her being completely sincere. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he had felt while seeing her in pain and turmoil. He just knew he did not want to see it again.

Kagome wanted to tell him about her nightmares but was unsure on how he would react but she knew no one else to reach out to, expect maybe Gandalf. For some reason though, that idea didn't feel right. While she knew he would listen, something inside of her, told her to trust this man in front of her. She decided to test the waters though and see his reaction, "Do you think having nightmares makes me weak?" she asked and watched his face closely.

Aragorn looked shocked at the question and then looked down at the woman who asked it curiously. "No. I do not think nightmares make anyone weak. I think that nightmares show how strong you truly are. Everyone can have nightmares but you should remember one thing," he made sure she was listening intently before finishing, "you survived everything he threw at you and you were the victorious one in the end." He could tell his words surprised her by the widening of her eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every time she had a nightmare in the past or woke up crying, then Inuyasha would tell her to quit being weak and to just get over it. She felt tears begin to slide down the side of her face and couldn't help but to throw her arms around the man and bury her face in his neck. She was even happier when his arms wrapped around her to return the hug. "Thank you," she mumbled the words several times into his neck. It also showed her that she could trust him and that he wouldn't throw this back in her face later.

Aragorn found himself stunned by her behavior. When she had started crying again, he was worried that he had said something wrong. His worries were washed away though when she threw herself into his embrace and proceeded to thank him repeatedly. He was happy that he was able to lift her spirits and hopefully help her with her nightmares. He also wondered why she had even asked that question and was surprised by his answer. He was tempted to ask if she had nightmares before and someone had called her weak but he knew now was not the time.

He pulled Kagome away from him enough to glance down at her. "I have also heard that talking about what is bothering you can help," he said while giving her an expectant look.

Kagome wanted to be sure he meant himself so just decided to ask, "You mean you would be willing to listen?"

Aragorn nodded his head and then gave her the verbal answer she seemed determined to hear, "I do not mind at all." He knew he had made the right choice when she seemed to sag with relief in his arms.

Kagome settled herself more in his lap and was happy when he tightened his grip on her. The comfort of his arms around her gave her the courage to tell him what had happened. Somehow she could feel that he wouldn't judge her or think less of her. She finally turned her head away from him and focused on one spot on the wall while she began to explain to him what happened to her on that tower. She left out no details. Tears ran silently down her cheeks the whole time. Saruman had first tried reasoning with her by explaining his logic. When that had not worked he had her beat. The worst part was the orcs that would threaten to use her for breeding if she didn't give in to their demands. When even that failed, Saruman had thrown spells at her and she had to endure all the pain. She admitted it was a relief when Gandalf came, as Saruman had lost some focus on her.

Aragorn listened carefully as Kagome began her tale. He knew Saruman had to have tortured her, but he was horrified at what had actually happened. He was amazed at her ability to recall everything in a detached voice though he could see the silent tears streaming down her face. It also showed how strong this woman was and not just in body but in mind as well. He'd known many who would have crumbled and broken under what had happened to her and yet here she was. She might have had nightmares but what he told her before was true. She had survived it and was the one who had won over Saruman.

Kagome finally felt her tears stop as she finished her tale with the eagles coming to save them. She let out a long, heavy sign and it seemed to take all the stress and fear from her. Aragorn was right. She was alive and here and Saruman had lost against her. He hadn't gotten what he wanted and she had even destroyed the jewel, thus putting it beyond anyone's reach ever again. Her head rested on Aragorn's chest as she felt a sense of peace overcome her.

"It's over," she whispered out in awe and not just the torture but the jewel as well.

Aragorn looked down at her when she whispered out that it was over. His arms tightened around her as he answered her, "It is."


End file.
